Complete
by reachforthest4rs
Summary: Asami and Mako had been in a lot of fights lately. Mako sought comfort into Korra's comfort. What would happen if those once abandoned feelings start rushing back?


**Author's Note: This is my first LoK fanfic, don't hate me too much! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Summary: Asami and Mako had been in a lot of fights lately. Mako sought comfort into Korra's comfort. What would happen if those once abandoned feelings start rushing back?**

* * *

Korra woke up at the sound of someone knocking at her door. She groaned. She was never a morning person. Tenzin slid open the door and shook her. She opened an eye, only to see Tenzin open the curtain. She was blinded by the sun. Grabbing the pillow beside her, she covered her face and sighed. '_Another day of air bending training'_ she thought to herself.

"I will see you downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes, be sure to stay quiet. Pema was not happy the last time you woke her up with your rather angry stomps towards breakfast" she heard Tenzin say.

It has been 5 months since she started her air bending training and yet she has not been able to produce a single puff of air. She stood up and stretched, Naga was still asleep beside her. She carefully got out of bed and changed into her air bending clothes. Korra was about to make her way outside when she heard another knock on the door.

"I'm coming! No need to rush me Ten-" she was surprised when she saw the person standing in front of her door was not her air bending mentor, but was her former crush and friend, Mako.

She had seen Mako walking around Air Temple Island, but she hardly spoken to him since him, Bolin and Asami moved in. She has been so caught up in her air bending training that she has not been able to have a proper conversation with Asami, Bolin or Mako.

"If you're looking for Asami, her room is right over there" Korra pointed to the door right across from hers, she was about to close the door when Mako stopped her. Korra looked up and met his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She mentally punched herself. She was not supposed to have feelings for him. She promised herself that she was going to give up on him. She knew that liking one of her friend's boyfriends was not good. But why can she still feel the butterflies in her stomach whenever she sees him? Why is it that whenever he compliments her improvements, her face would suddenly heat up? It was not fair.

"I wasn't looking for her, I was actually looking for you" he said not breaking eye contact with the young avatar, "Would it be okay if we, you know, hang out later? We haven't talked in a while and I thought that maybe we should go take a walk or something"

Korra's heart pounded. Was he asking her on a date? 'No' she thought to herself 'He simply wants to hang out with me as a friend'. She thought about it, she hasn't talked to anyone at all, other than Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and occasionally, Pema as well. '_I guess it would be fine to have a break for a day'_.

"That would be awesome" Korra smiled, "I'll meet you by the meditation pavilion after training"

Mako smiled back. "I'll see you there then". He waved at Korra and headed out before any of the female air acolytes catch him.

"That's training for today" Tenzin announced, "Korra, I'll see you for dinner tonight. Good effort today!"

Korra gave him a grin and waved at the air bending kids and Tenzin. She rushed to her room and changed into her regular outfit. She made her way to the meditation pavilion expecting Mako to already be there. To her disappointment, no one was there. She sighed. _'You're just embarrassing yourself, Korra. Getting all hyped up over a friendly walk with Mako. Stupid!' _she thought, sitting on the stair steps.

5 minutes turned to half an hour, and that half hour turned to an hour. Korra was about to leave, embarrassed and mad but was stopped when she heard someone sit beside her. She looked at the person beside her.

"You're late. I've been waiting her for an hour. I'm leaving, I'll see you around" she said, standing up, not bothering to look at her friend. She was once again stopped by a hand on her wrist. This forced her to look at Mako, who was looking down. All of Korra's anger vanished and was replaced by concern.

"Are you okay Mako? Did something happen?" Korra asked sitting down beside him once again. She did not like seeing her friend like this. She can tell she was frustrated with something.

"It's just…" he paused, taking a deep breath, "Asami and I have been in a lot of fights lately and each fight is getting worse and worse. Our fights don't even make sense half the time! Like today, I was talking to one of the air acolytes and suddenly, she gets jealous. It's like, she doesn't even trust me". His voice was getting angrier and angrier each word.

"Well, um, Master Katara said that she and Avatar Aang got into a lot of fights as well, so maybe this is normal for a relationship? I'm sure that you and Asami would work things out eventually" Korra explained. She was not used to this kind of conversation. She had never been romantically involved with anyone, unless someone counts the kiss with Mako or the 'date' with Bolin.

"It's just frustrating. Everything was going so well between Asami. We seem like the perfect couple. We like the same things. Then suddenly, all these things starts showing up and I can tell we're growing apart. Maybe we're not meant for each other, you know what I mean?" he said as he rubbed his temple.

"You know, Mako. If you were telling me this a few months ago, I would've agreed. But, I think that you should talk to Asami about your relationship with her. Try to make up with her. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't. You taught me that sometimes giving up is for the best, but in your case, I think that you shouldn't just give up. You really like Asami and she really likes you too. You find a girl like that once in your life. Don't let her get away" she said, looking up the sky. She took a deep breath and looked at the now calm fire bender.

He held her gaze for a couple of minutes. The only thing that was heard was the wind blowing. Slowly, without knowing, he started to lean closer to the avatar. He would not admit it to anyone but he still has a little bit of feelings for Korra. He still thinks that she is one of the most amazing person he knows and that she is one of his best friends.

Their lips were inches apart. Korra's eyes widen and turned her head. She did have feelings for her friend, but she was now friends with his girlfriend as well. She had made the mistake of kissing him, when he was confused. She was not going to make the same mistake once again.

Mako backed away, surprised. He was sure that she wanted to kiss him. He looked around. "Are you still up for that walk? Or did I just ruin it for being late?" he broke the 5 minutes silence. She smiled, and stood up. The two walked side by side around the island. Their conversation began with pro-bending which ended up with them talking about their favourite animal, and having a small debate over which animal was better.

Hours and hours, they talked. It was like they were on their own little world. No one was there to bother them, their problems were temporarily gone. They ended up sitting side by side watching Jinora, Ikki and Meelo play air scooter tag. They would laugh when one of the air bender kids fall. Meelo would occasionally show of his air bending skills to Korra and Mako, who would clap and tell him that he was doing great.

Korra and Mako ended up missing dinner.

The next day, Mako knocked on Asami's door, to clear things up and to make up for what happened yesterday. Asami opened the door, she looked at Mako. She opened it for him, letting him go in her room. He sat on one a couch and while she sat across him. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry" Asami broke the silence, not looking at Mako, "I shouldn't have accused you of cheating nor should I have acted that way, I regret what I did"

"It's fine, we need to talk anyway" he said, "Lately, we've been getting into each other's nerves"

"Yeah, I've noticed as well. We've been growing apart and it seems like…" Asami paused, not knowing how to describe what is happening between them.

"Like we're better off as friends? That the 'love' we share was just friendship?" Mako asked.

"Yeah…" Both were silenced, "Did we just break up?"

"It feels like it"

"Friends?" Asami smiled.

"Friends" Mako confirmed smiling as well, hugging his now ex-girlfriend.

Mako was about to leave when Asami started talking again.

"You and Korra, I saw you guys yesterday. You like her don't you, Mako?" Asami questioned, she took Mako's quietness as a yes, "and I overheard you guys talking about me. It made me realize, you don't need me, we're too the same. You need someone like Korra. While you guys were talking I realized you two complete each other. Even if your personalities clash or your interests don't exactly match, you guys made your relationship work" Mako still stayed quiet, taking in what Asami had just said.

"Go get her, Mako" Asami encouraged her friend. She smiled at him as he looked at her and smiled back. He thanked her as he left. A sad smile appeared in Asami's face. How could she not have noticed that one of her best girl friend is in love with her boyfriend? And that he actually likes her back?

"You're so strong, Asami" She heard a familiar voice coming from the window. Her green eyes clashed with another pair of bright green eyes. He climbed over the window and walked to the much shorter girl and patted her gently on her head. She could not resist the urge to hug the young earth bender, who was shocked at first but hugged her back.

Mako ran, trying to find a certain blue eyed avatar. He spotted Tenzin with Pema who was just walking around the island, like he and Korra were doing yesterday. He approached the couple and bowed.

"Master Tenzin, I do not mean to interrupt you but do you know where Korra might be?" Mako asked.

Tenzin looked at his wife, "I think she's with Jinora and Ikki, in the Air bending arena" Pema answered, smiling.

"Thank you" he bowed once again and ran, which caused Pema to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I would never understand women"

Jinora and Ikki were on an air scooter, trying to see who would last longer, while Korra was practicing air bending forms. Korra was disappointed that she could not make even a small puff of air. The closest she does to air bending is when she takes a deep breath and lets it out, while holding a leaf, which causes the leaf to float for a couple of seconds.

"Korra! Look! The handsome fire bender boy is here!" Jinora shouted.

Korra's eyes widen. She rushed over to where the air bending girls were and tried to keep them quiet. Mako gestured Korra to come with him. This causes the girls to giggle and Korra to blush.

"Asami and I broke up" Mako stated. Korra's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry… You have to get her back… Maybe you could prepare a dinner for her or better yet serenade her! That would surely get her back! A guy like you could get any girl he wants so I'm sure she'll give in sooner or later!" Korra said encouragingly, she started to ramble about things that Mako could do to get Asami back but Mako was not listening to any of them.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted over the rambling girl, "I did what you told me and talked to Asami about me and her. We think that it's better for us to stay friends from now on"

"Oh…"

"Besides, there's a girl that I just can't get out of my mind. She's stubborn and funny and amazing. She used to like me, a lot, but then I started being a jerk to her and now, I don't know if she likes me back… She once told me that when I like a girl, I should never give up on her. She's the kind of girl that you meet once in a life time and if by chance that she still likes me, I don't plan on letting her go …" Mako was slowly walking closer and closer towards Korra.

Korra was confused at first and thought that he had met a girl in Republic City and was planning to ask her how he could ask the Republic City girl on a date. But when he said that the girl told him to never give up on the one he likes. It was clear. He was talking about her. She blushed.

"Well, you're lucky, even though you've been the biggest jerk to her, she still kind of, maybe, likes you" she said looking away, blushing, "You have to make it up to her though…"

Mako smiled and could not help but hug the girl in front of him. "I will definitely make it up to her. I will make her remember why she likes me again and I will never let her go" She smiled and hugged him back.

Mako leaned in and was about to kiss her when they heard giggles coming from a nearby bush.

"Ikki…. Shh… They'll hear us"

"We can hear you! Come out Ikki, Jinora" Korra called.

"See what you did!"

"Sorry for interrupting your moment. Ikki and I shall go now" Jinora said dragging her sister.

Korra blushed at thought that someone had caught them trying to kiss. She face-palmed herself and turned to Mako.

"How 'bout that kiss?" Mako asked.

She kissed his cheek and ran away, continuing her air bending training. He sighed, and touched the spot where she had kissed him. She really is one of a kind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Too cheesy? Too rushed? Too OOC? Please tell me :) .. If I get enough reviews or people who likes this story, I might post in a sequel... But about Bolin and Asami :) ... with a little Makorra**


End file.
